


He had to know

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Series: Tea House [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Multiple Personality Disorder, Other, RivaMika Week, Short One Shot, Sweet, rivamika, taste like caramel, this is a story about inner monsters and darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years craving, waiting, longing... and he had to know. A short story about darkness. For RivaMika Week, day 4: Sweet - Caramel</p>
            </blockquote>





	He had to know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Ackermans belong to Isayama Hajime.

Are you afraid of the dark? I’m not talking about an overwhelming sense of loneliness; or the possibility of hurt someone… well. I talk of a deep nothing living inside you, a horrible creature craving and waiting. 

My name is not relevant and this is not my story, I’m just a spectator and some of you would call me a witness; I don’t call myself, I’m a simple façade. All that matters is  _her_. The first word I became to understand was  ** _longing_** ; a quite cute one, don’t you think? A yearning desire; and it suits us because  _I yearn for her_  and he desired her.

The first time I listened to her voice, I knew she was the one. The Jaeger boy held her hand; she wore a soft blush on her cheeks and a loving smile. An outstanding woman and that guy never understood how lucky he was. I saw her every day in the distance, aching for her, waiting for her; unfit to approach, unable to forget. Years knowing she shouldn’t be with him, hearing him to say her lips felt like honey, still, this boy made her cry so many times. The first time she talked to me, she was everything but sweet; with fire in her eyes and blades in her tongue.  **He had to know** , he always had to know.

We moved step by step, winning her trust and claiming her heart. Mikasa meant everything and more, and she made me feel alive; I’m pathetic and he used me. The closer I got to her, the sweeter she turned.  **But he had to be sure**.

He always drank tea, not that night.

He cleaned the place thoroughly. Before he left, he approached to her and kissed her lifeless forehead. Eren didn’t get it, Levi thought while cleaning a drop of blood from his lips, tasting her again. She was sweet, but it wasn’t honey, her blood tasted like caramel. It was a damn shame no one would ever know.

Why are you looking at me with that disgusting face? Do you think you can hate me more than I hate myself?

 _I couldn’t do a thing_. Don’t you remember? I don’t exist.


End file.
